Home Again
by Altaira Azulis
Summary: Mimi's back to Japan – for good. And she ends up living under the same roof as Taichi, A-L-O-N-E, thanks to the plotting of her friends. What will happen between them? Michi. Rated T incase. COMPLETED.
1. Back Home

Summary : Mimi's back to Japan – for good. I know, lousy summary, but, please read! Story with CHAPTERS!

Author's Note : Yeah. I'm back again! I finally got the inspiration. Well, actually, the idea just POPPED into my head when I was heading to school. And, I know that it's a really lousy summary, BUT, I wanted to keep you into the suspense – dun dun dun. Nah. It's actually pretty easy to figure out, once you see that the main characters are *drum roll* MIMI AND TAICHI! And the genre is Humor and Romance. (Not really sure about the humor part though.) I decided that there wasn't enough Michi around. I mean, ONLY 8 pages! Come on, we can do better than that! Anyway, this will be my first story! I mean, with chapters and whatnot. Oh, and the POV's are incase anyone get's confused. I do get confused sometimes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE [UPDATED VERSION] : Hey, I decided to update this story, inorder to gain more things to write about in the later chapters. I'm SO, SO sorry, to my dear readers for not updating this story in ages!! Please forgive me. You should read the updated chapters again, As I added in extra details, and whatnot. THANK YOU!! (: (:**

** I realised something. Rereading what I wrote, it just makes me think.. WHY DID I WRITE THIS?!??!?!?! I mean, my phrasing and all, oh gosh. I love the plot though. (: (:

**Home Again**

Taichi's POV

As I entered Tokyo airport, the sudden burst of cool air, hit me. Sitting on those plastic seats conveniently placed around the airport, I checked my watch.

_She should be here by now. Well, according to those 'loyal' people, who had 'things to attend to', and slid this list of information about her flight arrival under my door._

I caught sight of a slender girl, with a silky cinnamon shade of hair. Her skin was a beautiful creamy shade of white, her eyes a luscious shade of hazel. Seeing that she was wearing a faded shirt proclaiming "I NEW YORK!!", I felt a weird sense of disappointment.

_Taichi, why are you feeling so disappointed?? I mean, she's just wearing a shirt. I mean, you can't stop her from liking America, right?? She lived there for two years and all. Why am I still feeling this pang in my heart??_

I looked up, and her hazel orbs were staring straight at me.

Mimi's POV  
  
_That was a long flight. I'm finally back!! JAPAN!! I missed you so much!! Eh, where are the others?? I only see Taichi.._

Taichi. I haven't told him about my crush on him. Though, if it's a crush or not, I don't really know. I think I'm blushing. My heart's beating faster. AHHHHHH!! What do I say??

"Taichi?? Where are the others??"

"Well, they **conveniently **had other matters to attend to. Why are you staring at my hair??"

"I'm happy that your hair is still the delightful brown mop that I love."

_WHAT AM I SAYING?!_

"Love?? Wait. Are you being sarcastic??"

Tai's POV

_Did she just say.. Love?? I haven't told her about how I feel for her. Sigh._

"Err, ignore that!! It's err, a Saturday!!" Mimi tilts her head to the right as if something has just occurred to her, "Do you think they are plotting something??"

_Plotting something?? Why didn't that occur to me?? That must be why they all had "something" to do!!_

We looked behind our backs at the same time.

"Nah." We said together.

Plotting digi-destined's POV

"Phew!! That was so close!!" Sora exclaimed, "Do you think we'll be able to get them together??"

"Of course!! We are the **best** plotters in the world!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"I don't think that's really true, Yolei. Anyway, I have an idea."

Yeah. I think this chapter's really short. And not one of my best works. Anyway, I'll try to write a longer chapter. And please review, and give some comments on what to improve.

**UPDATED : What do you think?? Is it better??^^ R&R**

THE GREEN BUTTON ON TOP COMMANDS YOU TO CLICK ON IT AND TO TYPE IN YOUR THOUGHTS INTO THE LOVELY WHITE SPACE THAT APPEARS.


	2. Stumbling

Author's Note : I pretty much have ideas of what to write for the next few chapters. And in this chapter, I will write about something, that I have always imagined that Taichi will have unlike the series. Dun dun. Yep. So that something will come to leading Mimi to burst into… Read to find out!

Author's Note 2 : Yep, that was a pretty lousy Author's Note, no? Anyway, thanks PrincessJaded for reviewing – you made my day XD – And, I hope that you will update Digital Academy of Destiny soon! I love that story! Oh well, on to the story! WE NEED MORE MICHI!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE [UPDATED] : PHEW!! Hopefully I'll be able to rewrite all the chapters, and then add new chapters, which I know you guys have been waiting anxiously for!! Once again, SORRY!! .**

**Home Again**

Mimi's POV

"Hello?? Mimi, Meems?? Hey, this is Sora. I'm so sorry that we couldn't meet you!! Well, all of us, except for **Taichi**."

"It's alright, Sora. Don't worry about me. I know you guys didn't do this on purpose. However, Sora, you have got to meet up with me soon!! I miss you so much!!"

"I will, Mimi. Oh. And before I forget. I asked around for you, and apparently the only person who has an extra room is Taichi. Ask him about it soon, kay?? I have to go. Bye!!"

_How am I going to ask Taichi about this?! On the bright side, it is better than err, confessing my feelings??_

I looked up, and met the gaze of warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Mimi, do you need a place to stay?? I have a spare room and all. I mean, if you want, that is."

"Are you blushing?? And, did you just read my mind or something??"

Still plotting Digi- Destined

"That was your plan??"

"Any problems with it, Yolei??"

"No. Sora, you're a GENIUS!! Well, not more than Izzy or Ken, but still. We need plans from A-Z!! Maybe more!! We could push Mimi into Tachi's arms, or we could-.. What are you looking at??"

"I'm starting to think that you and Ken might have something going on."

Tai's POV

"Meems, you sure do travel **light**." I said, as we walked into my living room.

"What?? I'm back to living in Japan for good. Besides, someone as strong as you wouldn't mind carrying the tons of luggages. Whoa. What is with that mountain of stuff?? I mean, well, maybe I'm making a mountan out of a molehill, but still." Mimi's hazel eyes widened in shock.

_Wow. Mimi is sure breath-takingly beautiful. Man, snap out of it!! Even if you like, or possibly even love her, why would she return your feelings??_

"Taichi!! Don't just stand there!! Help me unpack!!"

Mimi's POV

_How did I get into this position?? Well, it's great. Maybe even perfect. _

_Well, it started with Taichi grabbing my diary. And then, while trying to get it back, I tripped over this soft-drink can lying around, and grabbed Taichi's shirt in an attempt to not fall. And now, we're both on the bed, Taichi on top of me._

Taichi's face was getting closer. Our lips were inches away.

And then the phone rang.

It spoilt the whole mood.

Tai's POV

"Yamato?? Aren't you busy with your "other things"?? Oh right. You decided to call now just to check up on me?? Are you sure?? Oh, how convenient you have to go now."

"Erm, that was Yamato. I'll, err, go and take a bath. You can continue to unpack."

"Um, okay."

_Even with that red face, Mimi looks gorgeous. Man, Taichi!! What if she doesn't think of you the same way?? It would ruin your friendship!! Argh!!_

Mimi's POV

_Mimi!! What were you thinking?? What if he doesn't feel the same way?? Argh!!_

Wait. Is that singing?? And it's pretty good. Which means, it can't be Taichi. I better check go and check it out.

I walked towards the sound. As I did, I noticed that the walls looked muddy brown at first sight, but at closer inspection, it was really chocolate brown, like Taichi's eyes.

_Wow. It's amazing what you notice when you're scared._

The sound was coming from behind the bathroom door. Without thinking twice, I opened the bathroom door.

And inside the bathroom was Taichi singing.

Yep. My big fantasy is that Taichi knows how to sing. I think it the story of that would be after the episode of Digimon Adventure, Karaoke Princess, Taichi was embarrassed about his singing. Yep. That's the story. And, please review on what to improved and whatnot! And I haven't really decided on some things…

**UPDATED : What do you think?? Two more chapters left to rewrite, and then, new chapters!! WOOT!! YAY!! X)**


	3. Beauty

Author's Note: Yay another chapter! I think the song Taichi was singing was his image song? Or some random lullaby. And the person who called was a pointless prank caller! A prank caller who has the totally wrong timing! Yayyyyyy! And now, on to the continuing of the story!

Disclaimer: Arghh! I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer! Oh well. Anyway, I do NOT own Digimon. If I did, I would have made sure that they showed a MICHI! A MICHI I tell ya! Anyway, back to the story!

**UPDATED AUTHOR'S NOTE: The person who called is now Yamato. Read the previous chapter. Anyways, hope you guys like the rewritten version more!! (: (:**

**Home Again**

Tai's POV

"You. Can. Sing?!" Mimi exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Um, well, Yamato gave me singing lessons. And Meems.."

"Yes, Taichi??"

"You do know that this is the bathroom. And that I'm in the shower."

"And what does that have to do with this??" Mimi raised an eyebrow quizzically.

_She didn't noticed?! What, is me being able to sing such a huge shock??_

"Okay, good. Do NOT look down no matter what."

"Telling people not to look down, will make them look down, do you know tha-" Mimi's eyes widened in shock, "Oh. I see."

**-SILENCE-**

Mimi's POV

"I'm… I'm off to get some things!!" I could feel my face turning red.

_Gosh, I can't believe that happened. What do I do when he comes out?? Oh no, he's out._

"About just now-" I started saying, only to be cut off.

"You can make it up to me by getting me some food."

"Are you reading my mind or something??"

Tai's POV

_ Okay, Taichi. Pretend that you're completely calm about the incident._

"I'm not reading your mind. And I never knew that there was a law against people wanting to eat"

"I'm cooking then." Mimi said, as she headed towards the kitchen.__

"Wait, what?! You can't, you can't cook!!" I protested, and dodged in time to avoid a flying slipper of doom.

"Can't a girl cook for her ravenous, messy-haired friend without being criticized?? Sheesh. Is everyone a critic nowadays??" Her hazel orbs flashed dangerously.

"Are you sure that your food is safe to eat, and that you won't poison your dear friend??"

"Continue insulting my cooking, and I will really poison your food."

Best plotters in the world – according to Yolei – POV

"I know, I know!! We will make plans with both of them, and then back out at the last minute!! It's brilliant!!" Yolei exclaimed, her lavender orbs shining with pride.

"Yolei, that plan will be too obvious." Davis said.

"And the whole 'not meeting Mimi at the airport' plan isn't?? I don't see you guys thinking!!"

"We are helping!! We are being the voice of reason. And providing support. Especially to Kari."

"Oh, really?? Well, Kari has T.K. here with her. So Davis, you're not needed. You may leave."

"Why you!!"

Tai's POV

"Are you sure that this isn't poisonous??" I prodded at the deceptively delicious-looking Katsu-don. [AN: Katsu-don is a kind of Japanese egg bowl dish. It's made up of katsu, which is fried chicken/pork cutlet, and then it is cooked with a beaten egg, sauces, onions, etc. Search google for a better explanation.]

"Of course not!! Why would I poison you anyway??" Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Here goes then."

_This is.. fantastic!! Wow. Never knew that Mimi could cook._

"Meems!! This is, wonderful!!"

"Told you." Mimi flashed a sweet smile at me, "Want to be my guinea pig??"

_What?! Guinea pig?!_

Mimi's POV

"Taichi Yagami!! You don't have to be so shocked!! I meant guinea pig as in testing out my cooking and stuff!!" I explained frantically, "And close your mouth before the flies fly in!!"

The plotters are back POV

"Hello??"

"Hey Meems!! It's Sora!!" I said, as a laid on my bed, reading Yolei's newest plot, drawn by the plotter herself in comic form.

"Sor?? Do you know what time it is??" Mimi said, as she yawned.

"It's only 10p.m. It must be your jet lag. Anyway, we felt terrible about not being able to meet you today, Meems. So, could you meet up with us at Yamato's house?? At around 2p.m.?? And tell Taichi to come along."

_Yolei's plans are sweet. Pushing Mimi into a pool/pond/river so that Taichi will rescue her?? Sweet, but way too intense._

"Sure thing, Sor. Seeya tomorrow. Now, let me catch up on my beauty sleep. Night, Sor."

Mimi's POV

"Taichi!! Wake up before I decide to poison your food!!" I knocked at Taichi's bedroom door, "I'm coming in on the count of three!! One, two, three!!"

_Sheesh. What a pig._ I walked around the room. Or rather, tried to. There wasn't much space to walk about, with all the junk lying around. I accidentally stepped on something. Something cold, round and smooth. Oh no. Damnations!! Another can!! I fell directly on top of Taichi!! _What's with all these cans?? A conspiracy?? _I could feel my face heat up. The position I was in was just perfect for…!! Taichi, still sleeping, had hugged me!! Tight.

**So that's another chapter down! You can see that it is longer! Isn't that great? Anyway, here's a note for you. I won't let Mimi and Taichi get together so easily. The evil author in me just won't allow it so easily. Muhahahahahhahaha. XD**

**UPDATED: I wonder if anyone rereads this. Anyway, please, rate and review to get faster chapters!! Thank you!! (: (:**


	4. Revelations & Coca Cola

Author's Note: I'm on the fourth chapter! Oh yeah! So, after this story is done, I got to start thinking of new ideas! Maybe something, like a spin off from Heroes? I just love watching Heroes! Anyway, hopefully ideas will start popping into my head. Like ASAP. Anyway, please review and give suggestions! It's saddening to get so little reviews! Anyway, thanks PrincessJaded for giving me reviews! And this time, I'm not going to forget the Disclaimer! Take that! HAHAHAAHA. XD

**Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon. Not now, not ever.**

AUTHOR'S NOTE [UPDATED]: The next chapter will be a new chapter!! Rejoice!!

**Home Again**

Tai's POV

I pretended to be asleep. Well, I was still asleep when I hugged Mimi, but still. We just fit together so perfectly, like two interlocking jigsaw puzzle pieces.

_Taichi Yagami, you're a genius!! This is the perfect plan!! She will never suspect a thing!!_

"Growlllllll."

_ What was that?? Was that my stomach?? Damnations!! I knew you would betray me!! What do I do now??_

"Taichi Yagami, you were awake the whole time??" Mimi shrieked, her face a shade of red that I tomato would be proud of.

_Oh no._

"Oh, yawn. Morning Meems!!" I flashed a cheerful beam to Mimi, while sitting up on my bed. She was still in my arms.

"Morning?? That's all you can say??"

"Um, yea. What else is there to say?? I'm starving and I demand to be fed??" I said, as I secretly sweatdropped.

_Mimi's taking this way too seriously._

"Oh yea!!" Mimi glared at me, "Get dressed, and get your butt to the dining table. We are so going to be late!!"

Mimi's POV

_What does it mean?? Taichi was hugging me so tightly, and he was awake the whole time. Does he treat me as more than a platonic friend?? He feels so nice, so perfect for me. I feel like, we are made for each other, like two interlocking puzzle pieces. And he's so warm. I could feel his abs, not revolting like those muscular men, his abs are just, lean and slight. Just, like, hardly noticeable, but when you do notice it, when you feel it, it's just perfect. And the whole time he was in his boxers!! Sigh. Taichi's just so, perfect. I just love every aspect of him, his personality is so alluring. Sigh. What do I do??_ _Sigh._

Taichi rushed to the dining table, and as he was shoving scrambled eggs into his mouth. I stared at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking about.

"Why are you staring at me??"

"Err, it's nothing!! We should head off to Yamato's house soon!!"

_Phew, nice save, Mimi._

"Sure."

"By the way, you eat like a pig."

"I shall take that as a compliment on my superb eating style."

We are the plotters! POV [Bold, conversation between Yamato and Taichi]  
  
When Mimi arrived with Taichi, we bombarded her with questions. Meanwhile Taichi was debating with Yamato about, well, you'll see.

"Mimi, how is it like living with my brother?? Isn't he a total slob?? It's alright though. With you around, you two will balance each other. So how is it living with a guy??"

"**Gosh, Yamato. Is that, COKE??"**

"Guys, it has only been like, a day."****

"What about it, Taichi??"

"Something should have happened by now!!"

"**Get me a can of coke."**

"Why are you guys so interested in knowing?? There was, um, something."

"**I'm not your servant!! Go and get your own, sheesh."**

"Say it."

"**I want a nice can of coke, a nice can of coke!!"**

"Well, I heard this absolutely amazing voice singing. I figured out that it wouldn't be Taichi, due to the whole Karaoke Princess episode, and I just, well, went towards where the voice came from, thinking that it was an intruder, and the voice was coming from the bathroom. So, without a second thought, I opened the door."

"**Sheesh, Taichi, just get your own can of coke!!"**

"What happened next??"

** "Fine!! Next time you want a can of coke, you have to get it yourself. You have been warned."**

"Taichi was inside. Singing, and naked."

We were all staring at Mimi. Well, except for Yamato. He was staring at Taichi, frozen in his act of handing Taichi a can of coke.

"Yea. And Mimi made up for it by cooking a delicious meal for me."

"Wait, nothing happened between you both except for seeing you naked and cooking you a meal??" Everyone said together, apart from a blushing Mimi, and Taichi still enjoying his coke, "Wait, Mimi COOKED?? And it was DELICIOUS?? WHAT??"

"What's with everyone and thinking that I can't cook??"

"Err, nevermind about that. Are you really sure that nothing else has happened between you and Taichi??", Sora narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Yes. And oh, by the way. I found your 'plans'."

"What?? How did you find them!!"

"I found them in the trash. Nice comic strips."

"SORA!! YOU THREW MY COMIC STRIPS INTO THE TRASH?? GAH!! ARGH!! SORA, WATCH OUT!!"

**It's a shorter chapter, but I wanted to go and read some Michi fics to get some inspiration and stuff.**

UPDATED: YAY!! You know what's going to be up next, NEW CHAPTERS!!


	5. Look, a Mimi Sushi! Extra

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON.

Author's Note : FORGIVE ME for not updating in a long time! I got inspiration from the Japanese anime, Kaichou wa Maid Sama, which is currently my favourite anime! Well, here it is. -runs away- .

**Home Again {Extra}**

_Mimi's POV. _

I was alone in the house. Then, there was a knock on the door.

I walked towards the heavy oak door. Looking through the peep-hole, I saw Ken's patient face waiting for the door to open. Immediately after I opened it, he began swinging a coin in front of my face. All of the sudden, I felt sleepy. The last thing I remembered before I fell onto the cold, hard, marble floor was Ken saying, "Now, Mimi Tachikawa. You will show Taichi Yagami your real feelings and personality!".

_Taichi's POV. _

I opened the door, and I found Mimi lying on the floor. I can't believe that that happened in the ten minutes! I leave her alone without my protection and this happens! Well, now she's on the bed, sleeping soundly. Oh wait. She's stirring. Her face looks red.

"Who are you? Oh! Taichi, you Coca Cola lover, what are you doing here?

Is she drunk? I was nose to nose to her as I checked her face. "You don't look like you drank any alcohol".

I felt someone tugging my hair all of the sudden. Mimi was touching my hair. "Eh! It's so soft!", she exclaims, "I thought it would be sharp and spiky! How fun!".

I could feel my face heating up. "Okay, okay. Hmm. You won't believe me when you snap out of it, so I'll get some evidence first!". I took out my phone and started filming her.

"Okay, it's time for an interview with Mimi Tachikawa! Are you feeling good?".

"Yeah!".

"Are you having fun?".

"Yeah!".

"Are you drunk?".

"Yeah~!".

"Mimi. Please don't be mad when you see this".

"Who are you talking to?"

"The Mimi from the future when she sees this.".

"Okay, what are we going to do now," I said, as she started unbuttoning her shirt, "Mimi, don't tell me you're going to strip-".

"Ahh, it's kinda hot.", Mimi said, as she stopped unbuttoning her shirt and threw the blankets off her.

"Mimi, are you inviting me?".

A few seconds later.

"What are you doing?".

"Hmm, I wonder what this rope is doing here. Tada, a Mimi roll!". Mimi was rolled up with her blankets and tied up with rope.

Somehow, a few minutes later, she got out of it.

As she was about to fall of the bed, I caught her. In my arms, she said, "Taichi, it's hot, strip me.".

I laid her back on the bed. "No way. I think it's time to sleep, my princess.".

**Ahh! Kaichou wa Maid Sama! Did you guys like it? Please review and give more suggestions for the story! Thank you SO MUCH for all the support and everything. Please continue reading and supporting me! (:**


	6. Trapped, Tripping, and Taichi

Author's Note : THIS will be Chapter 5. The previous chapter will become an EXTRA. Please continue to support me! (:  
Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon.

I shall introduce a new form of reading this! –drum roll-

"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
_Sincerity & Courage _– Thoughts  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

**Home Again  
**  
Mimi's POV

And so, we spent about ten minutes arguing before Koushirou went insane and finally lost his temper. And he's supposedly a very patient person. To sum it up, it basically went from "I saw Tachi naked!" to "Guys, we're here to go and patrol in the Digital World, not to debate about seeing Tachi naked!"

Thus, we drew lots. Sora got paired up with Yamato. Yolei with Ken, Koushirou with Joe (They stayed behind), Kari with Takeru (Daisuke and Cody were busy, so they didn't come), and Tachi with me.

After getting into the Digital World, the first thing I saw was sapphire coloured sky with barely any wisps of white cloud. Then to my right, a castle.

_A castle._

_My castle.  
_  
"Hey Meems," Tachi's voice came from behind me, "Wasn't that the castle with that ShogunGekomon and you as a selfish princess?"

I glared at him. It was the easiest way to get my message to him. He ducked, as if expecting that I would throw something at him. "Well, seeing that we have to patrol the area, why don't we patrol the areas around here first before going up to the castle?"

So here we are now. Patrolling the Digital World. Apparently, the only area to patrol near the castle was an overgrown forest. It was disgusting. Full of insect-like digimons. And I do NOT like insects. After about a minute of shrieking and dodging, Tachi held out his hand to me, and said "Look Meems, do you want to hold my hand? I'll pull you away from the insect digimons of the wild, my princess."

I blushed, but before I could hold his hand, I tripped and fell down, hard. When I looked up, Taichi's face was just a few inches away from mine. His warm, chocolate brown eyes had a look of tenderness in them. _A look of tenderness, worry, and… love?_ I dared not hope. After all, it might just be my imagination. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I had sprained my ankle.

Without another word, Taichi picked me up, one arm below my knees, and the other holding up my back. _He's carrying me bridal style. _I blushed.

"Are you alright, Meems?"

_What do I say, what do I say? _"I… I'm alright, Taichi." _Yea right, I'm alright. I'm being carried bridal style by the guy I LOVE. How do you think that affects my imagination, Mr. Are-you-alright? Wait, what did I just think? I mean, why bridal style? Not that I mind, but, what happened to the old fashioned piggy-back?_

"Meems, the reason why I'm carrying you like this is because I lov- I mean, like, to see your face. If you rather I piggy-back you, it's fine, judging from the way that at this rate, you're going to turn into a tomato princess soon."

"It's fine, I'm just worried that it's harder for you to carry me this erm, way, than in a piggy-back style." _Great reply, Mimi._

In the end, I ended up still being carried in a bridal style with him grinning throughout the way back to the digital portal (AN : Those televisions/ computers they use for getting back to the real world).

And it was out of order. We were stuck. In the Digital World with darkness approaching quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN : I'm back! I hope you guys are still reading this story though. ._.  
Anyway, I'm sorry for not writing for so long! I'll be busy next year, so I'll try to write as much as possible during my holidays (Which ends at around the start of January 2011). Forgive me! Anyway, I just really have to say this :

I really, really, REALLY, hope that more Michi fans will write and post on fanfiction their Michi fanfiction. I really, really, REALLY would like to read more good Michi fanfiction, and whatever idea, plot line, story line, or whatsoever that you feel that other Michi fans will feel happy to read about, JUST WRITE IT OUT AND POST IT ON . I mean it. Just, I hope, it'll have a happy end, like, Mimi and Taichi still staying together/ ending up together, and I think my fellow Michi fans feel the same way too (Do you?). It just doesn't make me feel good when I read that at the end, Mimi and Taichi are separated/ divorced/ split up (No offence to Pied Piper, I LOVE your Michi stories, and your recent Michi story was good, I just really didn't like it that Mimi and Taichi were divorced), and what happened to all the fantastic Michi story writers like Cara Miro, Pied Piper, and Princess Jaded, to name a few? I really miss all the great Michi stories. I don't even know why I'm so worked up about this, but I am. So please, fellow Michi fans, listen to this plea of mine.

Well, I'll try to end this on a positive note. I didn't mean for this chapter to be so short, but it seemed like a good place to end this chapter (SUSPENSE, MUAHAHHAHAHA), and I just realised that I DELETED STEPS TO ROMANCE. I mean, WHAT WAS I THINKING? I'll get to rewriting it again, so, readers, please continue to read my stories, and please REVIEW! Try to give reviews with suggestions for the story. It helps me in writing the story, and you get the stories faster this way. So please!

Three reviews till the next chapter!

Oh, and I HIGHLY recommend reading One Hundred Moments by ZanyIzzy. It's one of my favourites, and it's absolutely fantastic.

And thank you SO MUCH to ThE PiNk PwInCeSs-or-Pinky for supporting me. Keep the great Michi fanfictions going! (:


	7. Who you are to me

Author's Note : I think this story will end in 4 more chapters. I've already got it planned. Please review!

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon.

"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
_Sincerity & Courage_ – Thoughts  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

Home Again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mimi's POV**

We were trapped. In the Digital World. Staring in mute shock at the digital portal which was currently flashing "Under Maintenance". _Should I suggest that we head up to the castle to ask if we can stay for the night?_

It was as if Taichi had read my mind. "Meems, get onto my back. We're heading to the castle."

As we, or rather, Taichi walked up the stone stairs leading to the castle, I whipped out my D-Terminal and emailed Sora to tell her that we were trapped in the Digital World. Finally, we reached the heavy wooden doors of the castle. We knocked.

After about a minute, the stone doors were pushed open an inch, and we saw a Gekomon looking up at us, eyes wide with shock and filled with joy. After that, everything happened in a whirl. I was dragged into a bathroom and given a nightgown to change into, and Taichi, well, I have no idea where he was dragged to.

The nightgown that I was wearing was beautiful. It was pale pink in colour, with ribbons in the front crisscrossing one another until it was finally tied into a butterfly bow at the top. It was a perfect fit, showing off my curves. The sleeves were puffy at the shoulders, with a ribbon, and after the ribbon it was flowing and reached my wrists. The dress reached my ankles. My ankle was feeling better, and I could walk without tripping now, just with a slight limp.

I exited the bathroom, and headed towards the main hall. After being the princess of this castle a few years ago, I was familiar with it. And there Taichi was, dressed like a prince in a dark blue coat with gold trimmings over a peasant shirt, and long, black pants.

An Otamamon said, "Princess Mimi, you and Prince Taichi will be staying in the Royal Bedchambers. Something evil is lurking in the Digital World, hence we, your servants find it more reassuring if Prince Taichi is there to protect you."

And so, after a delicious meal, we headed into the Royal Bedchambers. There, two single beds had been pushed together, curtains covering every side of it except the side that was beside the other bed, and the only thing separating the two beds was a small bolster.

"Meems, if you're uncomfortable with this, I could rearrange it." I looked up into his eyes. He looked as if he would rather not rearrange the beds, and I felt the same way too.

"No, it's fine." I looked around for a distraction to get out of this awkward situation. "Look Tai! The sky's beautiful tonight." The sky was filled with twinkling stars, making the night sky look absolutely breathtaking.

"Yes," Taichi said, as he leaned against the window grilles.

"Taichi, who am I to you?"

"…"

"Taichi?"

"You're my beloved princess whom I love to tease." He was being serious, yet he seemed to be joking at the same time. I didn't know what he meant. All of the sudden, he gave a sigh as he pulled me closer towards him, my head against his chest. I could feel his heart beats, beating faster than normal. _What is he thinking?_ Then, he kissed my forehead. "You look beautiful, Meems."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Taichi's POV**

We were tired, so we decided to go to bed. Somehow or another, Mimi eventually rolled over to my bed, and was now curled up like a cat, legs against mine, head against my chest. _It's nice though. _

_I'm sorry, Meems. I don't have the courage to tell you the truth of who you are to me. Not yet, anyway. _I slowly drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mimi's POV**

For some reason, I woke up in the middle of the night, curled up against Taichi. Then I realised the reason. Taichi was murmuring in his sleep. He was muttering , "Mimi, who am I to you?", over and over in his sleep.

_Who is Taichi to me? I know who he is to me, I really do. I just can't tell him yet. Not until I know who I am to him. I don't know what he thinks of me, I don't know when he's being serious, and I don't know when he's joking. He has always been that way. Joking and acting goofy at times, like with his Coca Cola addiction, or when teasing me or Yamato. Serious at times, especially when he's doing his part as a leader. The leader of the Digidestined. The captain of his school's football team. I know that I know him well enough, to know what he's really thinking. However, for some reason, I don't know what he's really thinking when it comes to matters between me and him. It feels as if all of the sudden, he puts up a shield, preventing me from knowing what he really thinks about me, what he feels about me. Even so, we feel so right together. Who am I to him? I really want to know._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N : That's it! Please review. Reviews give me motivation! :D


	8. Kidnapped

Author's Note : Chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
_Sincerity & Courage _– Thoughts  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

Home Again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mimi's POV**

After that day, we managed to get back home. The weeks passed on without incident, except for random items getting thrown at me and Taichi managing to catch them before they hit me, possibly due to his soccer training. He would then throw it away. However, there was one instance in which he somehow knew that it was Yamato throwing the items, and he threw it into the bushes (Yamato was hiding there), and caused Yamato to get a black eye. Which led to Yamato stomping out of the bushes and giving Taichi a similar black eye.

So, after the uneventful weeks, I was sitting in my room, writing in my diary when I looked up and noticed that the Digital Gate was open on my computer. And then, Michael appeared.

"Michael?" I asked. And then I realised what he was holding. A crowbar. "Taichi!" I screamed, before the world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Taichi's POV**

I heard Mimi's scream, and ran into her room. She wasn't there, but her computer was on. And 'Meet me in Mimi's room at 6p.m. – Michael, Digimon King' was typed on notepad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mimi's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. There was no one around me, and it seemed as if the place was deserted. Still, I snuck around quietly, looking for clues as to where I was. I didn't find any clues, but I did find a blueprint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Taichi's POV**

Michael came. And now he was tied to a chair, shouting profanities.

How did this happen?

Well, I alerted the other digidestined about Mimi's disappearance and Michael's note. So, we formulated a plan to capture him when he came. When he came out of the Digital Gate, they practically leapt on him, and tied him up. So now, Davis was trying to convince Takeru to play 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'.

"How did I even manage to get captured?" Michael asked angrily, "I mean, come on! Cut me some slack, guys!"

"Well," I started saying, "The reason why you got caught was because you weren't as smart a Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor. His plans were halfway done when we finally figured out who he was, and you just gave yourself away at the start of your plans. Now tell me, where is Mimi?"

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Ken asked Yolei.

After interrogation by Daisuke (Bad Cop), we discovered that Michael had the Dark Seeds implanted in his neck, was planning to make Mimi his Queen, and was currently manufacturing Dark Seed Removers/Implanters inorder to take over the Digital World.

"Even if you guys remove the Dark Seeds from within me, you have to implant it into someone else, otherwise…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mimi's POV**

"The Dark Seeds will eventually escape and implant themselves into someone else." I read from the blue prints. _I have to warn Taichi and the others. And somehow destroy the Dark Seeds. How?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Taichi's POV**

Michael was stubborn. He refused to tell us where Mimi was. So we resorted to asking Ken to hypnotise him. We found out where Mimi was, and dragged Michael along as we entered the Digital World via the Digital Gate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I know, that was a short and sucky chapter, the next chapter will be the ending though. Sigh. Reviews, please.


	9. Sincerity & Courage

Author's Note : Last chapter! Oh come on, review, please! (:

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon.

"Sincerity & Courage" – Speech  
_Sincerity & Courage_ – Thoughts  
Sincerity & Courage – Narration by the character

Home Again  


**Mimi's POV**

When Taichi, Michael and the others burst of the computer monitor near me (My digivice and D-Terminal was on the bed at home), I suddenly knew what to do. And so, I secretly snatched up the Dark Seed Remover/ Implanter that was lying near the blueprints. They were just the right size. Small enough to hide, and yet big enough to pull the trigger easily.

And then I did it. I held the Dark Seed Remover/ Implanter to Michael's neck (I figured out earlier that he had the Dark Seed, and like Ken, probably had the Dark Seed implanted in his neck), pulled the trigger, then held it to my own neck, and pulled the trigger again, implanting the Dark Seeds into my neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Taichi's POV**

It was all happening too fast. I couldn't stop it in time. Mimi collapsed to the floor, her eyes closing, while Michael slumped on the chair. Yamato, always calm, figured out what might happen the when Mimi came to. He untied Michael and shoved him off the chair. Next, he gestured at me to help him lift Mimi. And I did. I didn't know what else to do. Then, once Mimi was on the chair, she was tied to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mimi's POV**

All of the sudden, it felt like I was no longer controlling my own body. It felt like I was trapped in my own body, darkness surrounding me. Just darkness, except for a beam of light that shone down on me. Why did I do it? I believed that I could destroy the Dark Seeds from within me. After all, I had the Crest of Sincerity, also known as the Crest of Purity. I believed that I could cleanse the Dark Seeds, hence destroying them forever. Now it seemed as if I couldn't. However, the more I doubted that I could do it, the more the beam of light seemed to weaken, and the darkness seemed to get stronger.

I tried to remember what made me happy. The light in my life. Taichi. I had to be courageous like him, to win against the darkness. I had to go back to him. I couldn't though. The darkness was slowly overpowering me, instilling fear, hopelessness, and darkness into my very being.

And then I heard it. A familiar voice in an unfamiliar place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Taichi's POV**

Mimi's eyes opened. However, instead of those cinnamon orbs that I loved being filled with warmth, they were just vacant. Cold. And then I decided to do it.

"Mimi, I'll try my best to gather up my courage and tell you who you really are to me. And I know you're listening, somehow or another. Mimi, you're the only person that can see through the shields that I put up, my pretences. You're the only person who really gets me, who knows what I really feel without asking. You're the person who chases away my troubles. You're my princess, my love, my everything, and I can't live without you Meems, I just can't. So please, Mimi, please come back to me. I need you. I love you."

I kissed her on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mimi's POV**

And it was like an arrow of light and hope had struck me. It seemed as if the beam of light had grew stronger, and the darkness had grew weaker. Memories of Taichi went through my mind, filled me with warmth. And then suddenly, there was a flash of pain in my neck which felt strangely comforting.

And then I could control my body again. I kissed Taichi with every fibre of my being. When we came up for air, I muttered, "I love you, Tai."

"I love you too, Meems."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: And YAY! I'm finally done! I'm not too happy with my writing though, but I like the ending. So, review! Tell me what you guys thought, and how you feel it could be improved, and I might use your suggestions to edit this chapter again. Thank you for supporting me all this while! (:


End file.
